Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança
by Anne Potter Uzumaki
Summary: O que vai acontecer quando dois seres fantasmagóricos, mas familiares, entram no Grimmauld Place? E, mais ainda, quando recitam um certo texto, que transforma nosso herói em um bebê?
1. Epílogo

Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança

N/A Hey! A história é classificada T porque eu sou meio paranóica, e por causa de um pouco de linguagem. Nada de mais.

Capítulo 1: Epílogo

Era noite no Grimmaud Place. O lugar estava mais obscuro do que nunca. O quadro da Senhora Black era silencioso. Ali, dormiam quase todos os Weasley, menos o_ Percy Perfeito, _e o Charlie. Remus Lupin, Ninfadora Tonks e Sirius Black ali também estavam. Por último, mas não menos importante, Harry Potter.

Todos eram adormecidos, sem se dar conta de um casal de seres fantasmagóricos, que passeavam pela casa atrás do menino Potter. A mulher, de longos cabelos ruivos, dotada de belíssimos olhos esmeraldas, andava de mãos dadas com o homem de cabelos negros como a noite, arrepiados como se tivesse recentemente saído de um vôo torbulento, com olhos castanhos esverdeados. Os dois andavam com uma graça de dar inveja; mais parecia que dançavam ou deslizavam pelo chão.

O homem parou por um momento na frente de uma porta com uma placa, onde estava escrito Sirius. Encarou a porta com um olhar tristonho, como se quisesse a abrir. Ele balança a cabeça, como se tivesse lembrado do o por quê de estar na casa fria e sombria, e segue em frente.

Os dois param em frente a porta onde o Menino-que-sobreviveu era adormecido. Abrem a porta lentamente, e se deparam com Harry e Ron. Os dois passam pela cama de Ron silenciosamente, e a mulher acena uma mão em torno da cama do ruivo. Instantâniamente não era mais possível ouvir os roncos de Ron, e também, Ron não poderia mais ouvi-los.

Assim que chegaram na cama de Harry, os olhos da mulher se enchem de lágrimas não derramadas.

"Olá, meu querido." Ela diz emocionada.

O homem aperta sua mão, como também cumprimenta o rapaz.

"Oi Prongslet."

Então, obviamente, os dois podem ser chamados de Lily e James Potter. Os dois se olham por um momento, e então, ao mesmo tempo, como se lessem a mente um do outro, colocam suas mãos em cima da cabeça de Harry. os dois começam a recitar.

**"Eius pueritia fracta." **começou Lily.

** "Eorum innocentiae capta." **continuou James.

** "Ei aliud forte." **

** "Ad recuperabit te habuerunt."**

** "In fine mensis octavus."**

** "Sis amplius puer."**

Quando acabaram de recitar o texto, houve uma luz dourada. Cada um deu um beijo na testa do filho. Com um aceno de mão, o feitiço na cama de Ron desapareceu.

Pai e mãe colocaram um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho na mesinha ao lado da cama de Harry e, com um último adeus, eles sumiram.

No dia seguinte, nada poderia ter avisado aos outros do que tinha acontecido. Porque, onde na noite anterior estava Harry, havia um bebê com grandes olhos verdes esmeralda com cabelos negros e arrepiados.

Tradução do texto:

**Sua infância foi quebrada**

**Sua inocência foi retirada**

**Lhe damos outra chance**

**Para recuperar o que perdeu**

**Até o final do oitavo mês**

**Serás criança outra vez**

A/N Err... Oi! Realmente espero que tenham gostado. É minha primeira fic. A tradução besta é do Google Tradutor, do latim, então não esperem muito. Me digam se eu devo continuar... ou colocar a história no lixo. Me deêm a opinião de vocês!


	2. Ah Meu Deus!

Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança

N/A Olááá! Obrigado por todos os comentários! Eles me fizeram tão feliz...

Capítulo 2: Ah. Meu. Deus!

Sirius Black estava entediado. Ele havia acordado às 6:00 horas da manhã, e estava irritado. Ele realmente não era uma pessoa da manhã. Até aquele momento, meia hora depois de ter acordado, ninguém havia despertado; Nem mesmo Molly ( que ele nem se dava tão bem assim) estava acordada.

Mas, como um bom Maroto que é, decidiu acordar seu amiguinho lupino, para não ter mais que ficar sozinho naquela cozinha maldita de sua casa de infância.

O quarto de Moony era no mesmo andar do que o dele; Naquele andar não dormia mais ninguém, exceto os dois Marotos. No mesmo andar, havia um banheiro, onde embaixo da pia com adornos de cobras havia um balde. Sirius foi no banheiro, pegou o balde e o encheu de água extremamente gelada.

Caminhou silenciosamente, e cuidadosamente para não derramar a água do balde, pelo corredor até chegar no quarto de Remus. Abriu a porta bem devagar; Ele sabia que Lupin, sendo um lobisomem, tinha uma audição muito melhor do que os das outras pessoas. Ele não queria acordá-lo; Não com um rangido de porta.

Ele apertou os olhos para poder enchergar melhor no escuro, e consegui ver um contorno levemente mais escuro. Caminhou até esse contorno, que era Remus, largou o balde no chão, e se aproximou para ter certeza que Moony estava dormindo.

Ele estava. Sirius podia ouvir o suave ressonar que vinha do amigo.

Padfoot deu um sorriso maligno. Agarrou o balde e "cuidadosamente" virou-o no lobisomem.

"BOM DIA, REMY!"

Lupin acordou em um salto. Encharcado, olhou ao redor para ver quem era o futuro defunto que tinha feito isso. Quando ele indendificou quem era, seus olhos, normalmente de um âmbar gentil, ficaram amarelados, com as pupilas em fendas.

"Padfoot." Ele disse com os dentes cerrados.

"Sim, Remucho?"

"Corre."

"Hein?"

"EU DISSE CORRE, DESGRAÇA!" Remus berrou.

Remus se levantou em um salto, enquanto Sirius saiu do quarto berrando. Os dois correram por toda a casa, e por todos os quartos. Obviamente, com toda a gritaria, todos acabaram acordando.

Ron estava sonhando. Sonhando que estava voando livremente em sua Cleansweep 11. Mas, para ele, essa não era a melhor parte do sonho. Hermione Granger estava sentada na sua garupa.

"Mione?" Perguntou confuso.

" Sim, Ron?"

"Por que você esta aqui?"

"Como assim? Sua _namorada_ não pode dar uma volta de vassoura com você? Além disso, foi você que me convidou."

Ron parou de ouvir logo depois de namorada. A palavra resoava em seus ouvidos. Ron deu um sorriso maroto.

" Então posso dar um beijo na minha namorada?"

" BLACK! EU VOU TE MATAR!"

Ron foi sacudido cruelmente de seu sonho por um grito, que ele reconheceu como sendo do Professor Lupin. Ele deu um gemido e enterrou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Ron esperava que Harry levantasse e fosse parar que o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, mas Ron não ouviu nenhum som.

"Harry, pode ir ver o que está acontecendo e pedir para eles calarem a boca?"

Novamente nada.

"Harry?"

Ron virou a cabeça, preocupado. O que ele viu o surpreendeu.

"AH MEU DEUS!"

Na cama de Harry estava um bebê pequeno, com mais ou menos 1 ano. Ele possuía lindos, grandes e profundos olhos verde esmeralda, cabelos negros como uma noite sem estrelas e levemente arrepiados. A pele era branca como a neve, mas as buchechas eram rosadas como uma pétala de rosa. O bebê era angelical. Vestia um macacão vermelho vinho, com pequenos detalhes dourados. Ele estava acordado e encarava Ron com os olhos penetrantes. Olhos penetrantes familiares.

"Harry?" Ron perguntou suavemente com a voz trêmula.

Antes que Ron se desse conta que o Harry bebê não poderia responder, e muito menos entender qual o sentido de se perguntar isso, quase todas as pessoas que estavam hospedadas na casa (menos os dois maníacos ainda correndo) apareceram na porta.

"Quem gritou?"

"O que aconteceu?"

"Onde está o Harry?"

"Como assim 'Onde está o Harry?'"

"Harry?"

Todos falavam mais ou menos assim. Então, do nada, apareceram Sirius e Remus. Sirius estava ofegante e risonho, e Remus estava encharcado e fumegante. Os dois olharam a cena na frente deles e arregalaram os olhos.

"Harry..." Sirius disse chocado, indo pegar o lindo bebê da cama.

"O-o que aconteceu aqui?" Remus disse igualmente chocado, olhando para o bebê que era tão familiar para todos os Marotos.

"E-eu não sei." Ron gaguejou " Eu acordei com gritos, e quando fui olhar o porquê de Harry não estar fazendo baraulho ou falando, ele estava assim, me encarando.

"Ele sempre teve esse hábito, de ficar olhando para as pessoas." Moony disse.

"EPA! Pera aí! Quer dizer que esse bebê, é o Harry, o nosso Harry?" Hermione perguntou.

Nesse segundo ,Harry mudou os grandes olhos para Sirius e Remus, e deu um grito de alegria e reconhecimento.

"Pafoo! Moo'y!"

Os dois deram um sorriso carinhoso, se lembrando dos tempos em que Lily e James estavam vivos, e brincavam com Harry, que os chamava assim.

Remus passou os olhos pelo quarto, e parou em cima de um pequeno pedaço de papel, que estava em cima da mesinha ao lado da cama de Harry.

"O que é isso?" Ele perguntou.

Ninguém sabia responder á pergunta. Monny pegou o papel e leu o que estava escrito em uma letra estranhamente familiar.

_Cara pessoa que ler este bilhete,_

_ Conhecemos o passado de Harry. Não era algo que uma criança deveria passar. Vocês deveriam prestar atenção! Quando Harry voltar ao normal, perguntem quanto ele pesa, e como são os verões com os Dursley. Se ele não quiser responder, uma nota aparecerá com as informações. Mas, garantimos: é muito melhor que venha da boca dele. Ele vai tentar amenizar as coisas; Não deixem que isso aconteça._

_ Enfim, passamos nessa casa maldita noite passada para dar outra chance a Harry de uma infância decente. Ele ficará como um bebê até o final de Agosto._

_ Não desperdicem essa chance de Harry, por favor._

_ Velhos Amigos_

"Como assim 'perguntem quanto ele pesa'?" perguntou Bill.

Ginny deu um suspiro.

"Vocês nunca notaram que Harry é muito magro?"

"Bom, é normalmente por isso que eu tento faze-lo comer mais, querida." Molly disse.

"Não, é que... Deixem pra lá. Harry deverá dizer mais tarde."

Houve silêncio na sala por alguns minutos.

"Bom," Arthur perguntou "o que vamos fazer agora?"

Traduções:

Padfoot-Almofadinhas

Moony-Aluado

Bill-Gui

Ginny-Gina

N/A Eu vou responder uma coisa que está cutucando a minha cabeça para esclarecer: Harry tem, tanto fisicamente quanto mentalmente, 1 ano de idade, por isso ele não lembra de ninguém a não ser Sirius e Remus.

Quanto ao 'perguntem quanto ele pesa', eu sempre pensei que os Dursley o deixassem com fome, como foi descrito no primeiro livro que tio Vernon o mandou para o armário sob as escadas sem comida e que foi o maior castigo até ali, ou no segundo livro em que Harry foi trancado no quarto... Por isso que eu acho que Harry é muito provavelmente magro DEMAIS.

Mandem comentários, mesmo se for para dizer se a história está uma merda. ;-)


	3. Apresentações

Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança

N/A Muuiiiitttoo obrigada pelos comentários! Estou aqui para o divertimento.

Capítulo 3: Apresentações

_No capítulo anterior..._

_Ginny deu um suspiro._

_ "Vocês nunca notaram que Harry é muito magro?"_

_ "Bom, é normalmente por isso que eu tento faze-lo comer mais, querida." Molly disse._

_ "Não, é que... Deixem pra lá. Harry deverá dizer mais tarde."_

_ Houve silêncio na sala por alguns minutos._

_ "Bom," Arthur perguntou "o que vamos fazer agora?"_

Harry decidiu por eles.

" Pafoo, fome!"

Todos olharam para ele por um momento.

"Bem," Molly disse "vamos preparar algo para o pequeno Harry comer."

"Mas," Arthur interveio "acho que seria bom se enviássemos uma carta para Dumbledore."

Os olhos de Sirius brilharam brevemente com raiva contida em menção ao seu mentor. Afinal, foi ele quem o prendeu na casa infernal.

"Envie, então. Nos encontre depois. Estaremos na cozinha." Disse Sirius.

A maioria das pessoas ali presentes estranharam a ligeira frieza na voz de Sirius. Arthur simplesmente assentiu e foi embora.

Na cozinha, Molly foi preparar uma comida para Harry. Ela decidiu por fazer uma sopa de feijão. Ela decidiu por começar a fazer o café da manhã, já que todos ja estavam acordados. Ela pegou alguns ovos (crus) e os colocou em uma bandeja. Mas, o que ela não viu, é que embaixo de um dos lados da bandeja estava uma maçã, o que deixava ela extremamente desequilibrada. E a parte para cima da bandeja estava na frente de Harry.

Então, quando Harry colocou as mãozinhas na bandeja, os ovos voaram diretamente para a cara de quem estava na frente dele, ou seja, Remus Lupin.

Remus deu um pulo e fechou os olhos quandos os ovos o atingiram. Ele realmente não tinha visto os ovos vindo na sua direção. Ele podia ouvir o riso histérico de Padfoot preenchendo a cozinha.

"Ewwww!" Harry exclamou. "Desculpa, Moo'y!"

"Tudo bem, filhote." Remus disse enquanto procurava um pano para limpar o rosto.

Para mostrar que estava realmente arrependido, Harry esticou uma mãozinha e esfregou a buchecha direita de Remus.

Remus deu um sorriso carinhoso quando sentiu a pele como seda em contato com a sua."Obrigado, Harry."

"Ah, Merlim! Que bagunça!" Molly exclamou.

"O que diabos aconteceu aqui?" Arthur perguntou aparecendo na cozinha.

"Nada de muito importante." Moony disse.

"Vamos! Limpem isso logo! O café esta pronto."

Depois de todos ja terem tomado o café, e limpado a cozinha, todos foram para a sala de estar. Todos ficaram em completo silencio, até que...

"Ai, que Droga!" Tonks exclamou e caiu com um estrondo.

Para variar, Tonks conseguiu tropeçar no guarda-chuva-perna-de-troll. Não se sabe como, pois eles vieram da cozinha e não da rua. E para melhorar, a Sra. Black começou a berrar.

"Tonks," chamou George "como você conseguiu ("_MESTIÇOS IMUNDOS, COMO OUSAM SUJAR A CASA DE MEUS PAIS_") derrubar aquela droga se estávamos na cozinha?

"Nossa, eu me sinto tão amada..." Tonks ironizou. "Eu saí logo depois de lermos o bilhete dos _Velhos Amigos. _Estou oficialmente de férias do quartel dos aurores." Disse se jogando no sofá.

Arthur e Remus correram para fechar as cortinas da velha Black. Quando finalmente conseguiram, a casa mergulhou novamente em silêncio.

"Entããão," Tonks alongou "o que vamos fazer?"

"Eu estava pensando," Hermione falou "como nós vimos antes, Harry não se lembra da gente, então, eu acho que nós deveríamos no apresentar novamente."

"OK"

"Beleza."

"Tudo bem."

Harry olhou para Remus como se perguntando o que estava acontecendo.

"Prongslet, temos algumas pessoas aqui que queremos apresentar." Ele disse.

"Quem vai começar?" Sirius perguntou.

"Acho que primeiro os Weasley, já que tem mais deles aqui." Deu sua opinião Hermione.

"Tudo bem, então. Do mais velho para o mais novo."

"Olá Harry, meu nome é Arthur." Ele o comprimentou.

"Oi Athur!"

Houve alguns risinhos com a adaptação do nome do patriaca da família Weasley.

"Olá, querido. Meu nome é Molly."

"Oiiiiii, Moll!"

"Meu nome é Bill, Harry."

"Biu!"

Mais alguns risinhos.

"Fred"

"E"

"George"

"Colega!" Os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Harry deu uma gargalhada. Todos sorriram um pouco ao ouvir o som adorável.

"Oi, amigo. Sou Ron"

"Won!"

"Ron" O ruivo disse lentamente.

"Won!"

"Ron!"

"Won!"

"Ah! Chega!" Ginny disse quando Ron abriu a boca para retrucar.

Todos já estavam rindo da discussão dos dois meninos.

"Oi Harry! Meu nome é Ginny." Ela disse com um sorriso doce.

Os olhos de Harry brilharam quando viram Ginny.

"Gin!"

Ginny ficou um pouco corada com o novo apelido.

"Oh!" Fred exclamou.

"GinGin" George continuou.

"Tá vermelhinha!" Os dois cantaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Calem a boca!"Ginny gritou.

"Ginevra! Olha a língua!" Molly advertiu.

Ginny resmungou um pouco com seu nome completo.

Hermione deu uma risadinha quando deu um passo adiante " Hey Harry! Eu sou a Hermione."

"Mione." Ele disse com um sorriso.

"E aí Harry, beleza?" Tonks veio para frente " Eu sou Tonks."

"Você quer dizer Ninfadora, não?" Remus disse com um sorriso maroto.

"Cale-se, Lupin!" Tonks assobiou, seu cabelo se tonando vermelho.

"Nymphie!" Harry berrou.

Tonks olhou com surpresa. Normalmente ela ficaria com raiva de ter sido chamada por esse nome que ela tando repugnava, mas quando dito por Harry, pareceu tããão fofo!

"Bom, eu acho que é isso..." Sirius foi interrompido por Harry.

"Mamã, papa?" Ele olhou em volta com o cenho levemente franzido, sem perceber a tensão que se instalara.

Remus percebeu que seu amigo congelou, os olhos vidrados com algumas lágrimas não derramadas. Ele, não estando em um estado melhor, limpou a garganta e disse com a voz rouca.

"Harry, eles foram viajar por um tempo, e por enquanto você vai ficar com a gente, Ok?"

Harry pareceu perceber o estado que seu padrinho e tio não-oficial estavam, porque não insistiu no assunto. Harry começou a se sentir meio sonolento, e deu um grande bocejo de lábios rosados.

Sirius viu isso como uma oportunidade de fugir da sala, e disse que iria colocar o Harry na cama, e ficar com ele um pouco.

Ele levou Harry para seu quarto, no mesmo andar que dividia com Moony.

"Pafoo?" Harry perguntou calmamente.

"Sim, filhote?"

" Tá bem?"

Sirius deu um sorriso aguado."Sim, tudo bem."

Sirius se deitou em sua cama com Harry nos braços, e os cobriu. Sirius virou de lado e abraçou Harry como um ursinho de pelúcia e os dois adormeceram.

Remus entrou no quarto do amigo um tempo depois do incidente 'Mamã-Papa'. A imagem que o recebeu o fez dar um sorriso tranquilo.

Sirius estava deitado de frente para a parede, com o pequeno Harry bem apertado no seu peito. Os dois estavam completamente adormecidos. Mas, no rosto de seu melhor amigo, havia uma pequena trilha de uma lágrima solitária.

Remus suspirou. Os anos em Azkaban para Sirius foram esmagadores. Ele não deixava transparecer, mas quem o conhecia bem, era possivel ver uma sombra por trás dos olhos cinza tempestuosos. Sirius foi marcado, mas eles iriam consertar isso.

N/A Oláááá! Sei que parece que eu odeio Remus Lupin por tudo que acontece com ele, mas na verdade, ele é um dos meus personagens favoritos.

Eu tento escrever como um bebê falaria mas eu acho que não deu certo... Argh!

Os apelidos dos personagens ficaram meio ridiculos, mas... Eu não consegui pensar em mais nada.

O final foi meio deprimente, mas não saia da minha cabeça a cena de Harry sendo usado como um bichinho de pelúcia.

Mandem Comentários, !


	4. Nããããããoooo!

Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança

N/A Obrigada por todo o apoio que estou recebendo para esta fic!XD

Capítulo 4: Nããããããoooo!

_No capítulo anterior..._

_ Remus entrou no quarto do amigo um tempo depois do incidente 'Mamã-Papa'. A imagem que o recebeu o fez dar um sorriso tranquilo._

_ Sirius estava deitado de frente para a parede, com o pequeno Harry bem apertado no seu peito. Os dois estavam completamente adormecidos. Mas, no rosto de seu melhor amigo, havia uma pequena trilha de uma lágrima solitária. _

_ Remus suspirou. Os anos em Azkaban para Sirius foram esmagadores. Ele não deixava transparecer, mas quem o conhecia bem, era possivel ver uma sombra por trás dos olhos cinza tempestuosos. Sirius foi marcado, mas eles iriam consertar isso._

Sirius realmente não estava esperando a maneira 'delicada' que foi despertado.

_SPLASH!_

Gritando histéricamente, Sirius sentou-se na cama, olhando com os olhos arregalados ao seu redor.

"Pafoo pleguiça!" Ouviu um riso infantil.

Ele virou sua cabeça lentamente em direção ao som. Harry estava empoleirado no quadril de Remus. A criança ria divertida e Moony estava com um sorrisinho maroto.

"Voooocêêê!" Sirius disse apontando um dedo acusador em direção ao amigo de infância.

"Eu." Remus disse calmamente. "Agora posso me considerar vingado em relação ao balde de água de hoje mais cedo." Disse com um sorriso maligno.

"Lupin..."

Sirius acabou sendo interrompido no meio de sua fala por um cheiro muito podre. Os dois se olharam por um momento e, então, Harry declarou o que se passava em suas mentes:

"Moo'y! Fiz caca!" Disse/falou alto Harry.

Os dois olharam para a criança normalmente cheirosa. O rosto de Harry estava mais rosado que o normal.

"Moony," Começou Sirius "você cuida disso."

"Euuu? Mas nem pensar! Eu tenho aquele 'probleminha peludo', lembra?"

"Eu sei, e daí?"

"E daí, cabeça oca, que eu tenho um olfato melhor do que a maioria das pessoas!"

"Err.."

"PADFOOT!"

"Tá, tá! Mas você vai me ajudar!"

"... Ok." Remus disse derrotado.

" Cadê o resto do povo, hein?" Sirius indagou enquanto eles estavam preparando um lugar para a 'operação."

"Uh... Molly decidiu levar todos para dar um passeio. Ela disse que o clima na 'casa' era muito..." Remus tentava pensar em uma palavra para descrever o clima na casa.

" É, eu entendo o que ela quer dizer." Sirius disse meio sombrio.

" Ok! Tudo pronto! Vamos começar." Remus disse colocando luvas de plástico e um prendedor de roupa no nariz.

"Ai, ai, ai..." Sirius lamentou colocando os mesmos apetrechos. " De onde surgiram esses bagulhos no nosso nariz?"

Remus o encarou, incrédulo. "Já ouviu falar de 'magia', Sirius?"

"Ok..." Sirius murmurou envergonhado.

Moony suspirou. "Pronto?"

"Não de verdade, mas..."

Os dois pararam de tagarelar e começaram seu trabalho. Os dois lentamente retiraram a fralda de Harry revelando... Melhor não mencionar. Eles fizeram careta um para o outro. Harry começou a se mexer, inquieto.

"Progslet, não se mexa, por favor..." Remus pediu.

Sirius tirou a fralda e a colocou na bancada ao lado de Remus. Moony, enquanto isso, foi pegar uns lencinhos para poderam limpar o bebê, quando tropeçou no pé de Sirius, e , para não cair, se apoiou na bancada. Em. Cima. Do. Cocô. Do. Bebê.

"Argh!" Remus exclamou.

Sirius começou a rir da cara de seu amigo infeliz, quando um jato de xixi voou no seu rosto.

"Nããããããoooo!" Sirius berrou.

Reinou o pandemônio. Remus ria histéricamente. Harry, com todo o barulho, começou a chorar, e Sirius continuava a berrar.

Depois de que Harry teve sua fralda trocada, eles limparam tudo e tomaram banho. Fizeram um lanche e sentaram na cozinha. Ficaram em silêncio até que...

BAM!

"Nããããããoooo!"

Novamente, Tonks conseguiu tropeçar no guarda-chuva-perna-de-troll, acordando o quadro da velha Black.

"_TRAIDORES DE SANGUE, SANGUES RUINS, MESTIÇOS! COMO SE ATREVEM A SUJAR A CASA DE MEUS PAIS!_'

Sirius e Remus largaram Harry gentilmente na mesa e correram para fechar o quadro psicótico/maluco. Logo após conseguirem o fato, voltaram para a cozinha, onde já estavam todos sentados em volta da mesa. Ginny estava com Harry no colo.

"Então," Tonks deu uma risadinha nervosa " o que vocês fizeram durante esse tempo?"

Remus encarou Sirius.

"Você conta."

Sirius deu um suspiro e começou a contar o seu dia.

N/A Uh,é o seguinte: não poderei atualizar a fic tão seguido quanto agora. Quando começei a escrever a história, eu estava de férias, o que me dava tempo de sobra para escrever. Agora que minhas férias acabaram, não tenho mais tanto tempo. Peço desculpas.

Eu preciso de ideias para o título do novo cap. Por favor me ajudem.

Comentem mais! Me faz tão bem...

Anne


	5. Reunião da Ordem

Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança

N/A Obrigada por todas as suas sugestões, agradeço muito. Tentarei aumentar os capítulos, mas lembrem-se: eu sou uma novata nessa coisa de escrever fics. Me digam se algo sair errado ou algo assim. Aproveitem o cap!

Capítulo 5: Reunião da Ordem

_No capítulo anterior..._

_"Então," Tonks deu uma risadinha nervosa " o que vocês fizeram durante esse tempo?"_

_ Remus encarou Sirius._

_ "Você conta."_

_ Sirius deu um suspiro e começou a contar o seu dia._

"Sabe, eu tô com fome." Ron disse.

'Quando que você não esta?" Fred zombou.

"Quieto!" Ron disse com as orelhas vermelhas.

"Não quero! O que vai fazer, Ronnyquinho? Vir calar? Ha! Duvido."

Ron deu um rosnado de raiva e tentou avançar em Fred.

" QUIETOS! Chega disso. Vocês dois não irão fazer nada. Fred, fique quieto e não provoque seu irmão. Ron, controle-se!" Molly lhes deu uma bronca.

Os dois olharam para lados opostos, rabugentos.

"Vamos, vou reparar algo para comer."

X

"Vamos Harry! Coma um pouquinho!" Sirius praticamente implorou.

Depois de terem chegado na cozinha, Molly decidiu que Harry devia comer uma comida mais saudável. Então, ela fez um troço com uma cor muito estranha, chamada sopa de legumes. Harry, pelo jeito não gostou de sua comida, pois toda a vez que Sirius tentava colocar uma colher na boca dele, ele virava a cara.

"Se bem que eu realmente não o culpo. Que negócio é esse?" Sirius perguntou.

"Sopa de legumes. Algo muito saudável." Molly disse.

Sirius levantou as sombrancelhas e deu de ombros. Ele não iria questionar.

"Hm, me deixe tentar." Giiny pediu.

Ela pegou o prato com a sopa e olhou nos olhos de Harry suavemente.

"Harry," Ela disse gentilmente." coma. É muito bom. Por favor."

Como se estivesse hipnotizado Harry, ainda olhando nos olhos de Ginny, lentamente abriu a boca e permitiu a passagem de comida.

Sirius estava boquiaberto. Quando ele ia perguntar como ela fez essa façanha, Arthur entrou na cozinha.

"Acabei de receber uma chamada de Flu de Albus. Vamos ter uma reunião da Ordem hoje a noite."

Molly olhou para as crianças.

"Vocês estarão no andar de cima até a reunião acabar, entendido?"

"Mas mãe!"

"Sem um pio! Acho que devemos manter Harry aqui embaixo, somente para dar a notícia que ele é um bebê, sabe." Molly disse.

"Ah! Então Harry pode participar mesmo como um bebê nas reuniões da Ordem?" Ron indagou.

"Você não ouviu? Ele só ficará aqui embaixo para que possamos falar de seu estado atual."

Os adolescentes resmungaram um pouco antes de aceitar o que lhes foi imposto.

X

"A reunião da Ordem da Fênix esta aberta." Dumbledore disse. "Gostaria de começar com o relatório de Severus."

"Bem, Albus" Snape disse "Até agora o Lord das Trevas não planeja nada surpreendente. Ele está tentando recrutar mais Comensais da Morte, mas naturalmente, ele faz isso pelas sombras. No momento, ele parece um pouco desconfiado com as poucas informações que passo para ele sobre a Ordem. Ou eu vou ter que passar alguns planos da Ordem para ele, ou ele irá me rebaixar do posto como seu braço direito. Ele também desconfia da minha Oclumência, já que não posso deixa-lo entrar na minha mente."

"Obrigado Severus. Conversaremos mais tarde para planejarmos o que você fará." Dumbledore disse.

Snape sentou-se.

"Héstia, por favor seu relatório."

E assim se passou a reunião, todos falaram sues relatórios. Albus estava encerrando a reunião quando Sirius interrompeu.

"Espere um momento, Albus."

"Sim, Sirius?" O diretor perguntou como todos os membros da Ordem voltaram suas atenções para o animago.

"Gostaríamos de falar sobre um tópico importante. É sobre Harry." Quem respondeu agora foi Arthur.

Nisso, todos ficaram atentos. O que poderia ser falado sobre O-menino-que-sobreviveu?

"Hum!" Severus zombou "Se é sobre o pirralho arrogante do Potter, eu vou embora. Não me interessa o que quer que seja."

"Por mais que eu não queira sua presença na mesma sala que a minha pessoa, Snivellius," Sirius retrucou "é do interesse de todos."

"Ora, seu!" Snape disse, com os olhos demostrando por um momento um feixe de raiva antes de retomar o controle.

"Sirius, Severus, já chega! Se comportem como os homens que são." Dumbledore comandou.

"Bem, " Arthur disse "isso provavelmente vai chocar vocês, então chegarei direto ao ponto. Harry James Potter tem um ano de idade."

Houve muitos suspiros surpresos pela sala, mas nenhum mais que Albus, Minerva e Severus. E, naquele momento, Molly entrou na sala com Harry. O menino olhou em volta reconhecendo o rosto das pessoas que ficaram com ele na casa, e mais alguns...

"Tia Minnie! Tio Dumble!" Seus olhos se iluminaram de alegria.

"Harry/Potter?" Minerva, Albus e Severus perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

"Como isso aconteceu?" Minerva perguntou com uma voz suave, bem diferente da voz rígida e contida que normalmente usava, sem tirar os olhos da criança.

"Não sabemos ao certo," Respondeu Remus " em uma noite ele era o adolescente de 15 anos, e no outro, ele tinha 1! Tudo o que sabemos é que ele ficará assim até o final de agosto. Recebemos essa nota também." Disse entregando a nota para Albus, que leu em voz alta para todos.

"Como assim a parte que diz sobre as férias de verão?" Dédalus perguntou.

"Teremos que esperar até o final de agosto para descobrir." Respondeu Dumbledore. "Mas até lá, ninguém de fora desta reunião pode saber disso, fui claro?"

"Sim senhor, diretor." Rsponderam todos.

X

N/A Mais um capítulo escrito! Estou pensando em fazer um capítulo com Harry fazendo magia acidental. O que acham? Me mandem sugestões e opiniões. Estou sempre aberta para novas ideias.

Eu sempre gostei de fics em que se leêm os livros de Harry Potter. Estou pensando em fazer uma fic assim. Quando começo? Como começo?

Se acharem que eu não devo fazer uma fic _Lendo os Livros_ me mandem uma sugestão de onde eu posso ler uma boa fic assim. Pode seu em portugês ou inglês.

Anne


	6. Magia Acidental

Uma Nova Chance de Ser Criança

**N/A **Obrigada por todas as sugestões e criticas. Estarei atenta. Aproveitem o cap!

Capítulo 6: Magia acidental

_No capítulo anterior..._

_"Teremos que esperar até o final de agosto para descobrir." Respondeu Dumbledore. "Mas até lá, ninguém de fora desta reunião pode saber disso, fui claro?" _

_ "Sim senhor, diretor." Rsponderam todos._

X

"Albus, posso falar com você um momento?" Severus perguntou o encarando com seus olhos sem emoção.

"Claro meu garoto." Respondeu Dumbledore.

Os dois se encaminharam para a biblioteca sombria dos Black.

" O que faremos agora? O pirralho Potter, que era _o Escolhido, O Salvador do Mundo Mágico, O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu_ virou uma criança?! Sinceramente, é ridiculo! Potter terá mais atenção, e será mimado e tratado como um principe mais do que já é! Temos que fazer com que Potter retorne ao seu eu adolescente petulante antes que ele se torne mais estragado . Eu não preciso de uma cópia mais exata de James Potter na minha classe."

"Severus," Albus suspirou decepcionado "Preste atenção em Harry e vverá que é um menino doce e gentil. Quanto a faze-lo voltar ao seu eu adolescente antes do final de agosto, temo que não será possível. Reconheço esse feitiço. É quase tão antigo do que eu, que é bastante coisa. Esse feitiço é chamado _Revertere ad statu vestro innocentem _e não pode ser quebrado. Esse feitiço somente funciona com pessoas puras de coração e alma, mas que sofreram mais do que podem suportar. Temo que essas provações não aconteceram somente em Hogwarts, mas agora, penso que pode ter sido nos Dursley. Eu deveria ter desconfiado quando Harry praticamente implorou para não ser mandado de volta para seus parentes. Me arrependo de não ter dado a devida atenção. " Dumbledore suspirou cansado.

"Albus, você desconfia que O menino de Ouro pode ter sido abusado? É ridiculo!"

"Não sei se pode ter chegado a abusos físicos, mas checaremos issso no final de agosto. Boa noite Severus." Dumbledore se encaminhou para a saída, mas naporta ele fez uma pausa. " E, Severus?"

"Sim?"

"Eu peço que venha amanhã de manhã para checar Harry."

"Eu... Tudo bem."

X

"Sirius." Albus chamou.

"O que foi?"

"Devo avisar-lhe que Severus virá aqui amanhã de manhã para checar Harry, você sabe, para ver se não existe nenhum efeito colateral do feitiço."

"_O que?_ Por que não outra pessoa? Poppy poderia vir, não? Qualquer pessoa menos Snivellius! Ele odeia Harry, eu e Mo- Remus!" Sirius protestou.

"Severus Snape é da minha inteira confiança. Lhe asseguro que ele fará seu trabalho bem feito. Poppy também está de férias, afinal, ela não mora na enfermaria de Hogwarts, Sirius" Dumbledore falou com firmeza.

"Tudo bem, mas se ele fizer um movimento errado perto do meu afilhado, ele será amaldiçoado!"

O velho diretor somente suspirou cansado antes de se despedir de todos e partir.

"Arthur," Sirius chamou " poderia chamar as crianças, por favor? Preciso fazer um comunicado."

X

"Sape virá verificar Harry pela manhã." Sirius anunciou amargamente para os hospedados na casa.

"Por que? Há algo errado? Harry se machucou?" Molly perguntou freneticamente, entrando no modo _mãe-galinha._

"Não, " Sirius respondeu " ele virá somente checar se não há qualquer efeito colateral do feitiço."

"Então," Ron comentou " vocês irão ter que checar cada coisa que Snape der para Harry. Algum detector de inimigos que nem Olho-Tonto tem. Quem sabe ele não nos empresta?"

"Não acho que Olho-Tonto se desfazeria de um dos seus detectores de mentiras. Possivelmente ele está mais neurótico que o normal depois do ano passado. Eu ficaria." Hermione respondeu.

"Só teremos que ficar de olho nele até o fim da checagem e, Sirius, "Monny advertiu "sem provocações, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo."

"Não farei nada se ele não fizer nada."

Remus suspirou. Melhor do que nada.

"Ótimo, agora que Sirius já deu seu comunicado, _ Para a Cama_." Molly comandou.

X

_Na Outra Manhã..._

" Quando será que Snape chega, hein?" Sirius olhava ansiosamente para o relógio.

"Está ansioso para o que?" Remus perguntou com uma sombrancelha arqueada.

"Quanto mais cedo ele chegar, mais cedo ele vai embora." Siruis explicou.

E então, a porta bate.

E silêncio.

Sirius se levanta para abrir a porta e aproveita para espiar o por que da bruaca não estar berrando coisas sem sentido.

"VOCÊÊÊ! TRAIDOR DE MEU PRÓPRIO SANGUE! CONFRATENIZADOR DE MESTIÇOS IMUN..."

Sirius susirou e simplesmente acenou a varinha. As cortinas que adornam o quadro da Sra. Black se fecharam. Ele foi em direção á porta.

"Snape."

"Black."

Os dois se comprimentaram friamente. Snape pediu (ordenou) que o levasse para o 'pirralho Potter', e Sirius, cerrando os dentes, o guiou.

"Parece que está tudo bem." Snape disse depois de inspeção "Potter continua sendo o mesmo cabeça-oca de sempre, mas no corpo de uma criança."

"Cale-se! Não vou permitir que ofenda meu afilhado!" Sirius rosnou.

"Ah Black! Você só vê seu amigo morto!" Snape cuspiu.

"Snape, Sirius sabe quem é James e quem é Harry." Remus interferiu antes que os dois tentassem se matar.

"E você, lobisomem," Severus cuspiu a palavra com nojo " fique fora do que não lhe interessa."

E, então, aconteceram coisas: o cabelo de Snape virou um _rosa pink power_, suas vestes, antes negras, agora eram tão extravagantes quanto a do Professor Dumbledore, sendo de um laranja berrante. Um jarro de água voou para sua cabeça e virou, molhando todo o chão abaixo dele. Sanape tentou falar, mas em vez de palavras, sairam mugidos. E todos explodiram em risadas.

"Não gite com o meu Moo'y!

Todos se viraram para o bebê enfurecido que encarava Snape. Snape olhou para ele, deu um mugido furioso, e foi embora.

"Obragado Harry." Remus agradeceu, sorrindo um pouco da imagem de Snape.

Harry somente sorriu em resposta.

"Pena que não tiramos uma foto." Ron lamentou-se.

"Quem disse que não tiramos, pequeno irmão?" Perguntou George sacudindo uma foto.

Nela, o jarro virava em cima de Snape e o próprio dava um mugido.

"Eu vou querer uma cópia!" Ginny gritou.

X

N/A O final de mais um capítulo! Acho que esse foi um dos mais compridos que eu já escrevi!

Continuem comentando, é o que me faz continuar!

Anne


	7. Anne needs help

É o seguinte, meus caros leitores:

Sinceramente, preciso de ajuda. Eu tenho vérias ideias para continuar essas fics, mas nenhuma delas se encaixa. Eu penso, penso, mas eu não consigo:(

Eu preciso da ajuda de vocês. Me dêem sugestões, ou também, há o cargo de beta...

Eu juro que quero atualizar o mais rápido o possível, mas não é possível vendo como minha agenda é cheia.

Obrigada pela atenção.

Anne


End file.
